My Little Pony: A Broken Friendship
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Twilight Sparkle takes a trip to Canterlot to visit her old friends she left behind when she moved to Ponyville, but she finds out later that her leaving Canterlot has caused a broken friendship with her former friend Moondancer, and she decides to rekindle her friendship with Moondancer no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1 A Trip to Canterlot

My Little Pony: A Broken Friendship

Chapter 1

A Trip to Canterlot

3 days after Hearts and Hooves Day, Twilight had princess duties around Ponyville, ponies in town were constantly coming to Twilight for advice about friendship, and luckily, Neo was there to control the crowd and he was there to answer advice for the ponies when Twilight was unavailable. At the end of the week, Twilight was finally ready to take a break from her princess duties, she thanked Neo for being there with her for crowd control. Spike had been cleaning dishes while they were out and he greeted Twilight and Neo, Twilight said she was ready to relax with a good book while Neo wanted to practice his dance moves for future concerts.

Spike had a thought and said to Twilight, "It's kinda funny, isn't it? All these ponies comin' to you for advice about friendship?" Twilight said, "What's funny about that Spike?" Spike said, " You know, 'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend." Spike pointed out that in all her pictures she had of Twilight and her friends, she had no pictures of her and her friends from Canterlot. Twilight gasped and said, "This is a disaster! All my old friends! I can't remember any of their names right now! But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?!" Spike got nervous and said, "Well, I only meant that you've come so far. You're a great friend now and—" Twilight cut him off and said, "Oh, I feel terrible! I've gotta make it up to them! Pack a bag, Spike! We're going to Canterlot! And make a list of my friends' names." Twilight went and told Neo to pack a bag as well, she wanted him to come with her. As Twilight went to get ready, Spike slapped his face and said, "Should've kept my mouth shut."

When the 3 friends were all ready to go, Neo and Twilight flew towards Canterlot, Neo flew like Superman and Twilight flew with Spike riding on her back. They got to Canterlot in less than 15 minutes, when they got there, the 3 friends went to Twilight's former home, which was an old tower. They went inside the tower and it looked as if nopony had been there in years. As they looked around the room, Spike found an old book called "Predictions and Prophecies," a book that he got as a gift for Twilight's friend Moon Dancer that he left in this room all this time. Twilight was so disappointed in herself for not being a good friend to her Canterlot friends, she felt that she had to make it up to them. Twilight couldn't even remember their names, but Spike told her their names, which were Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer.

They stayed there for the night, and the next morning, Twilight got up early, determined to make everything up to her friends, Twilight did some research where she could find her friend Minuette and the 3 friends left the tower and went to meet Minuette. When they got to her house, Spike tried to get Twilight to change her mind, but Twilight said she was happy that Spike brought up her former friends, Twilight knocked on the door and a light blue coated unicorn with a dark blue and white mane answered the door. Twilight said, "Minuette?" The pony replied, "Twilight Sparkle." She laughed and said, "You old so-and-so, what are you doing here?" Twilight said, "I came to see you and my old friends." The 2 friends shared a hug and Minuette complimented Twilight on her wings, Twilight introduced Minuette to Neo, which they already knew each other, but Neo was always happy to meet ponies, even if he met them before. Then Minuette said, "So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see me. Hey! I just had the greatest idea! You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine?" Twilight smiled and said, "Of course! My old friends!" Minuette said, "It'll be great." She giggled and said, "Come on, let's fly, get it?" Minuette and Twilight laughed at her joke, Twilight said, "This is perfect! I can apologize to all three of them at once!"

And so Twilight flew, Minuette used her magic to make herself fly, Neo flew like Superman and Twilight carried Spike on her back. The friends met up with Twilight older friends Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts and they all went to eat at a donut shop in Canterlot. The ponies, Neo and Spike all sat at a table, the ponies and Spike ate donuts while Neo played a game on his IPad. Twilight's friends mentioned that they saw Twilight at the coronation, Twinkleshine mentioned that they see Twilight all the time, Minuette said, "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right? She lives in Ponyville too. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here! We've thought about asking you to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on." Lemon Hearts said, "So what brings you by anyway? All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before." Twilight said, "Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends. And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was. But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what it means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry." The ponies giggled and Minuette said, "Oh, come on, Twilight! Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you!" Twinkleshine said, "Yeah, we didn't take it personally." Lemon Hearts said, "But it's really good to see you now. Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past?"

Lemon Hearts suggested that they go visit the School for Gifted Unicorns, and so the ponies, Neo and Spike went to check it out. They went to the school and looked around the school science lab, Twilight and her friends shared some memories of when they were fillies and were students at the school. Twilight even told Neo all about how she and her friend Moon Dancer learned and studied magic together and did various science experiments. After remembering their time together as fillies, the ponies giggled and Neo tried to laugh along with them.

Twilight asked them whatever happened to Moon Dancer, at first they didn't remember her, but when they did, they said they had lost contact with her and hadn't seen her in a long time. Twinkleshine said that Moon Dancer had moved out over by the stadium and the friends decided to go and see what had become of her.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Moon Dancer

My Little Pony: A Broken Friendship

Chapter 2

Moon Dancer

Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts led Twilight, Neo and Spike to Moon Dancer's residence: a ramshackle Canterlot cottage. Twilight knocked on the door, the door creaked and slowly opened, and a unicorn answered the door, the unicorn had a yellowish colored coat and a red mane with a purple strip going down the middle, she looked very similar to Twilight, except she wore glasses. Twilight said, "Moon Dancer?" The unicorn just glared at them and said, "What do you want? I'm trying to study." Twilight said, "It's us, your old friends." The unicorn grunted and rudely slammed the door in her face. Minuette nervously chuckled and said, "That's old Moon Dancer, all right. She always did like her books. Hey! Kinda like you used to be, huh?" Twilight sighed and said, "Exactly how I used to be." Neo said, "She used to be a friend of yours?" Twilight said, "She was." Neo said, "She's kind of bitchy." The ponies gasped at his language, Twilight just sighed and said, "Sadly, I used to be like that too."

For the next several days, Twilight, Minuette, Neo and Spike followed Moon Dancer around and spied on her, as they spied on her, they noticed that Moon Dancer never interacts with other ponies. Spike said, "Come on, Twilight! We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it!" Twilight said, "Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Was she always like this?" Minuette said, "Well, she always was a little shy. But for a while there, she was really starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party? Oh, right. I think you might've been busy that day." Twilight had a flashback of Twinkleshine asking Twilight if she was going to come to Moon Dancer's party and she couldn't because she had too much studying to do. Then Minuette said, "Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party. We invited her out a few times after that. But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking." Twilight said, "I had no idea that party was so important to her. I've gotta find a way to make it up to her!" Neo said, "How are we gonna do that, we can't exactly go back in time." Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, we'll think of something."

Twilight followed Moon Dancer into the Canterlot Library, Twilight tried to talk to Moon Dancer, but Moon Dancer just ignored her and brushed her off. Then Twilight had an idea, she went outside to Neo, she transformed herself into a book, which intrigued Neo. Then Twilight told Neo to take her inside and place on the table where Moon Dancer is, Neo picked up Twilight in her book form and as he took her inside, Neo said, "Twilight, you're amazing." Twilight giggled and said, "Oh you flatter me." Then Neo walked into the library very quietly, the other ponies there tried not to stare at him, they all knew who he was, but they just went on with their reading. Then Neo placed Twilight on the table where Moon Dancer had been, then Neo walked out of the library.

When Moon Dancer came back to the table, she saw the book form of Twilight on the table, she opened the cover and saw Twilight's face, Twilight whispered, "Sorry I missed your party." Moon Dancer screamed, surprised that this book was Twilight, the other ponies in the library told her to be quiet, then Moon Dancer growled and whispered, "Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to study! You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties!" Twilight said, "You did once. And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account." Moon Dancer said, "Look Twilight Twinkle." Twilight said, "It's Twilight Sparkle." Moon Dancer got aggravated and said, "Whatever! I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?!" Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, fine." Moon Dancer said, "Wait, how did you perform this book spell?"

Twilight turned back into herself and she and Moon Dancer talked for a few minutes. Twilight told her how she did the book transformation spell, she said, "I've been studying a new studying technique. I can only do it for a few minutes, but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually in a book!" Moon Dancer said, "It's one of Hayscartes' methods." Twilight said, "You know Hayscartes?" Moon Dancer said, "Of course! He's a genius!" Twilight said, " I have a copy of his Treatise on Ponies, you know." Then Twilight took Moon Dancer to the tower where she used to live, Moon Dancer looked around and said, "What is this place?" Twilight said, "This is where I used to live. You mean, I never had you over?"

Moon Dancer picked up a book and said, "Wow! A first edition of Principles of Magic! Hey, didn't I give this to you? " Twilight said, "Maybe?" Moon Dancer said, "I did! Look, I even wrote something! "To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics." I can see by the fact that you left it here that it meant a lot to you." Twilight said, "Look, I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to give you this. You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content. " Moon Dancer said, "Really?" Twilight said, "But first, you've gotta do something for me." Moon Dancer said, "What's that?" Twilight said, "Have dinner with my old friends tonight and my new friend Neo." Moon Dancer tried to get out of it and said, "I can't. I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls." Twilight said, "I've been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since I've been back. They really miss you." Moon Dancer got aggravated and said, " Look! I already told you! The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying! " Twilight said, "Moon Dancer, wait! A wise pony once taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books! " Moon Dancer said, " I tried friendship and it's just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me... " Twilight cut her off and said, "What if I taught you Hayscartes' method?" With that, Moon Dancer agreed to having dinner with Twilight and her old friends.

Twilight, Moon Dancer, Neo, Spike and Twilight's old friends met at a restaurant in Canterlot, When Twilight and Moon Dancer got there, Twilight introduced Moon Dancer to Neo, Moon Dancer knew who he was, but she didn't seem very interested in him. And so the friends sat at a table, they ate their food and talked to each other. But as they talked, Moon Dancer was getting very eager to leave, but Twilight kept trying to convince her to stay. They talked some more, but eventually, Moon Dancer got really annoyed and she teleported away from them, Twilight teleported to her and said, "Moon Dancer, you've gotta give friendship a chance." Moon Dancer said angrily, "Dah! I gave friendship a chance a long time ago! It didn't work out then – it isn't gonna work out now!" And then Moon Dancer left the restaurant, Neo went to Twilight and asked her if she was alright, Twilight said, "I don't know, Neo. I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her. I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up." Twilight had a memory of the party that Moon Dancer was having when she left Canterlot and how heartbroken Moon Dancer must have been when she didn't come to her party. Then Twilight had an idea, she said, "Neo, I know what I need to do. And I know just who can help me."

Twilight flew back to Ponyville and came back about an hour later with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie had so much fun riding on Twilight. Minuette greeted them and seemed to know Pinkie Pie, Twilight asked her how she knew her, Pinkie Pie said, "Oh, sure! She was one of Cadance's bridesmaids! We hang out all the time when she's in Ponyville! Didn't you know that? Ha! And you call yourself the Princess of Friendship! Twilight briefed me on the way here. We'll need fifteen bags of confetti and as many hooves as we can get." Minuette said, " Let's go! We can pass by the donut place on the way!" Twilight said, "Come with me girls." And they ran off to plan something special for Moon Dancer.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Repairing a Friendship

My Little Pony: A Broken Friendship

Chapter 3

Repairing a Friendship

Later that day, Moon Dancer left the Canterlot Library and saw a trail of books on the ground, Moon Dancer picked up the books and said, " Ooh! A Brief History of the Wagon Harness! Huh? The Life and Times of Morari the Maneless?" Moon Dancer followed the trail of books, picking them up and collecting them. Eventually when Moon Dancer reached the end of the trail, she came to an area where Twilight, her old friends, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Neo were and there was party material around the area.

Moon Dancer gasped and said, "What it this?" Twilight said, "It's a party for you." Pinkie Pie jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Twilight said, "Come on in." Moon Dancer glared and said, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't do parties." She tried to teleport away, but Twilight stopped her and said, " I know. And I think it's my fault. Back when we were in school together, you invited me to a party. I was so focused on my studies that I didn't show up." Moon Dancer said, "Big deal!" In a rude tone, Twilight said, "It was a big deal. And now that I realize how important friendship is, I'd like to make up for my mistake with a new party. A party in honor of my friend Moon Dancer! Please, you've got to let me make this up to you." Moon Dancer said, "And you think this is gonna do it, huh?" Twilight said, "Uh, yes, why wouldn't it?" Moon Dancer said, "Well, sure, why wouldn't it? That was only the first time I put myself out there, and then you didn't even bother to show up! Then you left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends! I was humiliated! I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again! Those three finally convinced me that I had value! That other ponies might like me and want to be my friend! And you! Didn't! Show! Up!"

Moon Dancer broke down in tears and she sobbed and cried, Pinkie Pie whispered something to Spike and Twilight said, "You're right. This party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else." Minuette said, "We were your friends then and we'd be honored to be your friends now." Neo came up to Moon Dancer and said, "I don't even know you and even I would like to be your friend." Moon Dancer looked around and saw a lot of ponies she recognized, and one of them was her sister, she said, "What? That's the librarian! The bookseller! My sister!" Minuette said, "You've got a lot of friends, Moon Dancer." Twilight said, "I'm sorry, Moon Dancer. I've faced magical creatures, the end of Equestria, all sorts of things. But seeing how my actions affected you, that was one of the worst feelings I've ever had." Moon Dancer sobbed and said, "Thank you, Twilight. I never realized how much I needed to hear that. Now come on, everypony! Let's party! Right?" Pinkie Pie shouted, "RIGHT!" And she fired a party cannon.

Moon Dancer stayed and had fun at the party, during the party, Neo sang a song for the ponies, ("Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" by Marylin Manson). The ponies clapped and cheered for Neo after he sang his song, even Moon Dancer cheered for him. When the party was over, Twilight, Neo and Spike were ready to go back to Ponyville, Twilight said to Moon Dancer, " I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer." Moon Dancer said, "Thank you for helping me make some new friends. Even if they are my old friends." Twilight smiled and said, "Oh. We'll come back and visit soon." Moon Dancer said, "That would be great! You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique!" Twilight said, "Deal." Spike approached Moon Dancer and said, " Um, Moon Dancer? It got kinda banged up, but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party."

Spike gave Moon Dancer a picture of her and her friends that was taken a few years ago of them sharing cupcakes. Twilight made a mental note to herself that the next time she visits Moon Dancer, she'll introduce her to her new friend Starlight Glimmer. And so Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and Twilight flew up into the air, Neo flew up into the air as well, which surprised Moon Dancer since she had never seen him fly before, she watched her friends fly away back to Ponyville, Moon Dancer said to herself, "Wow, for a human, Neo is amazing, I hope I'll see him again very soon." And Moon Dancer joined Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts for a sports game outside the Canterlot stadium while the picture Spike gave her hung from the wall in her house.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
